rai7fandomcom-20200213-history
Faction
Faction(派閥) is a small group led by a high-ranking officer(usually rank-1 or above) in countries. Faction is not available if in Simple Mode or disabled in ana.txt. For low-ranking officer, faction is the best-way to increases service merit because faction leader will offer missions to you. However, there're downsides on faction: Firstly, if you try to leave your faction but not decided to leave country, faction leader will try to kill you for your betrayal. Secondly, some faction leaders will rape your wife if you are in the same country with your wife. Thirdly, if your faction leader decides to leave your country, you will also be forced to leave your country, stay with faction leader. Events Faction heir training (learning from mentor?) '''Background picture: '''Outside mansion Playing as an officer with the lifeguard role for the faction heir, I had several events where the faction heir started a conversation: *Top option: + 2 to something *Middle option: + 2 to something *Bottom option: No apparent effect Faction leader asks you to join faction '''Background picture: '''Office A faction leader may approach your character and ask him to join his faction. Both characters in the conversation will mention the faction leader's name a couple of times. You'll have two choices: *Top option (5-6 letters): Joins the faction. *Bottom option (2 letters): Refuse. Doesn't seem to have any negative effect. NTR See sex. Missions If you are part of a faction, your leader may issue a mission to you. These are pretty hard to do unless you know Japanese. Get Officer to join faction The mission will list the target's name, then a single Japanese sign and then the name of the Faction leader followed by lots of Japanese characters. If the target is male, your best is probably to get him to relation 3 and then just keep spamming "join my faction" at him, worked after 3 tries for me. Gives +400 merit if you succeed. Secure funds for faction (金１０万を調達すること。) Your faction leader will ask you to secure funds to ensure the loyalty of another officer. The amount may vary. Soon after getting the mission from your faction leader, you'll encounter a fortune teller who tells you who can help you get the money (how lucky!). After that, you'll have to befriend the person in question and visit him some more times. He may invite you to join him for a trip to the brothel at some point, top option accepts. If you continue to visit him at one point he will ask if there is something you need and there'll be a long dialogue about money until you are introduced to the money-lender who needs you to drive her car (no, not an euphemism). If you succeed, you get the money and the next turn your faction leader will congratulate you and you'll receive +400 merit. Find weakness of a female officer （王族女性弱み調査） The mission will specify the target's name, you need to find her weakness by befriend with someone. If you befriend with that guy, he/she will play a small game with you. If you success, your friend will tell your target's weakness, which is what faction leader looking for. You'll receive 400+ merit. Your faction leader will use this information to offer sex with target, so you will also get one of female's sex image. See also * Faction meeting Category:World